TEQUILLA
by thekimve
Summary: "hidup seperti halnya menikmati tequilla, rasakan dahulu asam asinnya kehidupan baru kau akan memperoleh rasa yang nikmat dalam kehidupanmu. Cara mendapatkan rasa nikmat dalam meminum tequilla mengajarkan arti kehidupan pada kita". CAST : Kim Namjoon, Jeon Jungkook. BTS Rate : M


**TEQUILLA**

 **.**

 **CAST : Kim Namjoon, Jeon Jungkook  
Rate : M  
by : mykim**

 **.  
.**

 ****"Dunia malam" memang selalu tak lepas dari club malam, seks dan alkohol. Terlebih jika itu kota besar seperti Seoul, maka kebutuhan setiap individu dalam melepas stress terbilang seragam. Club malam sebagai pelampiasan melepas lelahnya seharian bergelut dengan setumpuk pekerjaan.  
Bagi Kim Namjoon, pekerjaannya sebagai direktur muda di perusahaan garmen menuntut setumpuk pekerjaan yang membuat pening. Kerjasama, ekspor import dan menjalin relasi dengan klien maupun vendor menjadikannya selalu di tuntut profesional dan tanpa kesalahan.  
Jenuh dan Lelah sudah pasti menghampiri Namjoon, Namjoon tak dapat begitu saja melepaskan pekerjaan sebagai direktur. Terlebih jabatannya menjadi banyak incaran para pemegang saham yang berlomba-lomba untuk menanam insvestasi di perusahaan generasi marga Kim itu.  
Namjoon mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa panjang lantai 2 club malam itu. Menepuk tangan 2 kali dan datanglah waiter yang sudah hafal apa pesanannya.  
"White Tequilla?" Waiter itu tersenyum sembari mencatat pesanan yang sangat dihafalnya luar kepala.  
"Ekstranejo" Namjoon menambahkan.  
White Tequilla merupakan tequilla 100% murni dengan kandungan alkohol cukup tinggi. Tequilla murni tanpa campuran resep bartender apapun. Ekstranejo Sebutan untuk tequilla yang telah disimpan di baril kayu selama kurang lebih 5 tahun. Waktu maksimal untuk mendapatkan cita rasa tequilla yang enak.  
Waiter itu mengangguk dan segera menyiapkan pesanan Namjoon.  
Setelah melepas jaketnya, Namjoon lantas menggulung kemeja putihnya dan melonggarkan ikatan dasinya.  
Manik matanya menyapu seluruh penjuru ruang dilantai 2 ini. Sebagian besar orang-orang datang bersama rekannya dan ada pula yang datang sendiri seperti Namjoon namun ditemani Para wanita atau pria penghibur.  
Namjoon berdiri dan berjalan menuju pagar pembatas, melihat kebawah. Hiruk pikuk dance floor di lantai 1 cukup membuatnya mengerutkan dahi. Lantai itu penuh oleh pengunjung yang menikmati musik. Namjoon meskipun gemar mengunjungi club malam namun Namjoon tak terlalu suka menghabiskan waktu di lantai dance. Namjoon ke klub malam hanya untuk menikmati Tequilla. Minuman beralkohol yang sangat disukainya.  
"Tuan tequilla anda siap". Suara waiter itu membuat Namjoon menoleh. Sofa yang di duduki Namjoon memang disebelah pagar pembatas. Namjoon mendekat dan menatap pesanannya. Tiba-tiba sekilas ide muncul di benak Namjoon, Menikmati White Tequilla seorang diri sangat tak berseni. Namjoon ingin saat ini ada yang beda saat menikmati minuman favoritnya.  
Namjoon memanggil kembali waiter yang akan beranjak pergi.  
"Aku ingin namja manis yang duduk dikursi bar itu" Namjoon menunjuk seorang namja manis dengan dandanan androgini untuk menemaninya minum.  
"Oh Jeon Jungkook maksud anda tuan? Ahh kebetulan sekali dia baru disini tuan. Kurasa dia akan senang hati menemani anda".  
Namjoon mengeluarkan smirk misteriusnya. Matanya menatap Namja manis bercelana pendek itu.  
'Jeon Jungkook? manis juga namanya' Pikir Namjoon.  
Namjoon duduk kembali di sofa panjangnya dan menunggu kedatangan Jungkook.  
Seseorang menaiki tangga dengan tenang dan berjalan penuh godaan ke arah Namjoon.  
Namjoon tersenyum ke arah Jungkook yang sudah berdiri sangat manis didepannya.  
"Ingin saya temani Tuan?".  
Oh suara itu membuat Namjoon semakin menginginkannya.  
"Kemarilah temani aku minum Tequilla". Namjoon lantas menepuk pahanya. Jungkook tersenyum menanggapinya.  
"dengan senang hati Tuan" Jungkok lantas duduk penyamping dipaha Namjoon, mengalungkan lengannya pada pundak namjoon dan berbicara sangat dekat di Bibir namjoon.  
Namjoon lantas memeluk pinggang ramping jungkook.  
"Tuan saya bantu meminum White tequilla?". Jungkook memandang lurus ke arah bibir Namjoon. Berbicara dengan mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Namjoon seakan akan ingin menggodanya.  
Namjoon mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jungkook.  
"Kau cukup memanggilku Namjoon. Dan tepat sekali aku ingin kau membantuku untuk meminum tequilla" Dijilatnya telinga Jungkook. Manis, Rasa manis itu yang dirasa pertama kali oleh Namjoon. Jungkook terkikik merasakan benda lunak dan basah itu menyapu telinganya.  
Lantas jungkook menaikkan tangannya ke arah Bibir namjoon. Namjoon menerima tangan Jungkook lantas menjilat dan menghisap tangan jungkook.  
Jungkook memejamkan matanya, menikmati hisapan ditangannya. Tak berselang lama Namjoon mengambil Garam dimeja dan menaburkan di tangan bekas hisapannya dan mulai menjilati garam itu. Jungkook membuka mata dan meraih jeruk lemon di atas meja dan menjilatinya. Selesai Namjoon menjilati Garam ditangan Jungkook. Namjoon menatap Jungkook yang tengah asik menjilati Jeruk nipis.  
"Kau sengaja hm?" Jungkook menoleh ke arah Namjoon.  
"Kkk.. Tuan ah aniya maksud saya Namjoonie cobalah kurasa asamnya sudah habis" Jungkook menunjukkan potongan jeruk nipis ke arah namjoon.  
Namjoon mengeluarkan smirknya. dan memahami situasinya.  
Segera namjoon menyambar bibir pink Jungkook. Melumat kasar dan mengorek rasa asam di mulut Jungkook.  
Engh..  
Jungkook mengeluarkan lenguhan nikmat saat lidah namjoon mengeksplore isi mulutnya untuk mencari rasa asam di mulut Jungkook.  
Enghh..  
Lenguhan itu keluar lagi saat namjoon melepas Ciuman itu dan mengusap bibir Jungkook.  
"bibirmu manis. apa rahasianya?" Jungkook memerah, dipuji jika bibirnya manis itu membuat Jungkook sedikit malu.  
Jungkook menggeleng dan mengambil sloki white tequilla di meja lantas disuapkannya di mulut namjoon.  
Namjoon menyesap pelan tequillanya.  
Menikmati rasa istimewa dalam tequillanya. memang sedikit merepotkan cara untuk meminum tequilla. Menggunakan garam dan jeruk lemon agar rasa pekat di dalam tequilla bisa tersamarkan oleh rasa asin dan asam sekaligus. meminum pun tak bisa langsung ditenggak melainkan harus menyesapnya perlahan.  
Namjoon memegang sloki tequillanya dan menuangkan di dada Jungkook. Minuman mahal itu lantas membasahi kemeja biru tipis yang dikenakan jungkook.  
Jungkook memekik kecil lantas tertawa.  
"Tuan Namjoon Saya jadi basah~" Suara manja Jungkook sukses meningkatkan libido Namjoon.  
Namjoon memang sengaja menuangkan tequillanya untuk melihat seagreasif apa Namja yang dipangkunya. ternyata nada bicara nya saja sudah membuat namjoon "tegang".  
"mau ku buat lebih basah?" Namjoon mengelus paha putih Jungkook yang dibalut celana pendek berbahan kulit. Meraba pelan bagian intim Jungkook dan meremasnya.  
"Tak memakai underwear hm? apa ini memang syaratnya atau karna keinginanmu?" Namjoon terus mengelus kejantanan Jungkook dan Berbicara tepat ditelinga jungkook. Jungkook terkikik dan Menggelinjang dipangkuan Namjoon.  
"kk.. Kurasa tuan namjoon lebih membutuhkan "itu" dari pada jawaban saya". Jungkook mengelus tangan Namjoon yang masih setia berada di kejantanannya.  
"VIP ROOM kamar nomer 10, aku sudah memesannya. kita akan kesana" Jungkook mengangguk menanggapi ajakan Namjoon.  
Jungkook berdiri lantas menggandeng tangan namjoon untuk naik ke lantai 3. Lantai penuh kamar untuk memuaskan nafsu.

.

.  
Ahh Shhh...  
suara desahan memenuhi ruangan VIP ini. Kamar VIP nomer 10 merupakan kamar paling mewah yg tersedia disini. Dengan segala kekayaan Namjoon, Kamar ini disewa 1 tahun pun tak akan membuat hartanya habis. Dan malam ini namja beruntung yang bisa bercinta di kamar mewah ini adalah jungkook.  
Jungkook tak memiliki keahlian apapun selain kemampuan dancenya. Menjadikannya seorang penghibur di Club malam ini untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya dan biaya kuliahnya di Kota besar ini.  
Merelakan diri menjadi seorang gigolo bukanlah cita-cita Jungkook. Namun itu harus ia lakukan agar bisa bertahan hidup di Seoul. Ini malam pertama Bagi Jungkook. Sikap profesionalnya terlihat seperti bukan pemula di dunia malam.  
Jungkook menungging merasakan Kejantanan Namjoon mengoyak hole yang justru terus menghisap Kejantanan namjoon.  
"Sshhh ahhh Namjoonie.. ini nghh nikmat" Jungkook menikmati apa yang Namjoon lakukan.  
Namjoon mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggang Jungkook dan terus menusukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang hangat Jungkook. Menusuk dalam spot kenikmatan Jungkook.  
Eunghhh ahhh...  
Desahan erotis itu semakin membawa hawa panas dan memicu nafsu semakin liar.  
Dikocoknya kejantanan Jungkook hingga membuat Jungkook semakin kepayahan menerima rangsangan dari 2 arah.  
Namjoon merasakan Kejantanannya makin mengeras dan sesuatu itu ingin menyeruak keluar.  
"Arkhhhhh" Lenguhan panjang itu keluar saat namjoon mengeluarkan spermanya di lubang jungkook. Jungkook sangat tau diri untuk tak keluar dahulu sebelum Namjoon keluar. tepat setelah Sperma itu memenuhi Lubang Jungkook maka Jungkook mengeluarkan cairannya pula.  
"Ahhh Joonie...".  
Sperma Jungkook membasahi tangan namjoon dan sprei di bawahnya.  
Namjoon dan Jungkook menikmati saat-saat setelah klimaks.  
Jungkook ambruk dikasur dan ditindih oleh namjoon.  
Tangan Namjoon menggenggam Tangan Jungkook dan berbisik di telinga Jungkook.  
"Kau nikmat Kookie". Lantas Namjoon menjilat telinga Jungkook.  
"Kookie? Nice name. Terima kasih Tuan Namjoon". Jungkook tersenyum lantas memejamkan mata. Menikmati Sisa-sisa surga dan menikmati lubangnya yang penuh.  
"Aku lebih suka panggilan itu". Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jungkook.  
"Hm? Panggilan?" Jungkook Membuka mata dan melirik sekilas ke arah Namjoon. Jungkook terdiam. Menatap wajah penuh keringat Namjoon. merasakan sesuatu yang familiar namun dia sungguh tak ingat.  
"Joonie. Kau lupa kau memanggilku Joonie saat koimaks?" Namjoon menatap balik mata Jungkook yang menatapnya lekat. Samar-samar namjoon merasa tak asing oleh wajah bingung itu.  
Namjoon menunduk dan mengecup tahi lalat di leher jungkook.  
Jungkook semakin mengerutkan dahi.  
'Mencium tahi lalat, wajah berkeringat itu'. kebiasaan itu begitu lekat di ingatannya.  
Jungkook mendadak terduduk dan menatap tajam ke arah Namjoon.  
"Rapmon hyung?". Jungkook dan namjoon sama-sama terkejut.  
Jungkook terkejut oleh tebakannya dan Namjoon lebih terkejut saat ada yang memanggil Nicknamanya. Nickname yang sudah berusaha Namjoon hapus dari hidupnya.  
"Kau.. " Namjoon tak ingin mempercayai penglihatannya. Dia Jeon Jungkook. Namja yang pernah ditemuinya dan menjalin cinta dengan namjoon saat mereka masih di Daegu. Jungkook memang asli Daegu dan namjoon hanya menghabiskan masa remajanya di Daegu saat masih dititipkan dirumah paman Kim karna saat itu keluarga Namjoon masih sibuk mengurus perusahaan Garmen mereka sebelum Sukses seperti sekarang.  
Jungkook terdiam, lantas duduk bersandar di tepian ranjang mewah ini. Menatap Namjoon tak percaya bahwa pria yang beberapa saat yang lalu bercinta dengannya merupakan orang di masa lalunya.  
Namjoon mendekat dan menangkup pipi Jungkook.  
"Aku baru menyadari bahwa ini kau Kookie. apa yang terjadi padamu hingga kau seperti ini?" Namjoon sangat tak habis pikir. Jungkook bekerja sebagai penghibur di club malam. karna sepengetahuan Namjoon, Jungkook datang dari keluarga yang mapan dengan Restoran keluarga Jeon yang terkenal di Daegu saat itu.  
"aku... aku mengalami hidup yang sulit setelah kau pergi". Jungkook semakin menunduk. Namjoon tak mengerti lantas dipeluknya Tubuh polos Jungkook.  
"ceritakan padaku ada apa sebenarnya, maafkan aku Kookie. aku pergi saat kau kesulitan". Namjoon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.  
"Restoran kami kebakaran. Ibuku meninggal karena tak bisa menyelamatkan diri dan ayah.. beliau lumpuh saat terkena rentuhan bangunan ketika menyelamatkan ibu". Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya lantas memandang Jungkook.  
"Lalu kau ke Seoul untuk bekerja dan berakhir disini?" Jungkook menggeleng.  
"Aku mulai berpindah ke Seoul sejak lulus SMA dan aku berkuliah di seoul. Uang sewa apartemen kumuh dan biaya kuliah tak cukuo terbayar jika hanya bekerja part time di cafe. Jadi disinilah aku sekarang". Namjoon terdiam. dia tak pernah tau Jika Jungkook hidup menderita.  
"Dimana Tuan Jeon Sekarang". Namjoon ingin mengetahui kabar paman Jeon yang dahulu sering memberinya makan siang setelah mengantarkan Jungkook pulang.  
"ayah di daegu sendirian, ayah bisa mengurus dirinya dan menunggu uang kiriman dariku". Namjoon lantas memeluk erat Jungkook. Kenangan masa lalu bersama jungkook masih berbekas di benaknya.  
Dimana Saat masih Kelas 2 SMU Namjoon meminta Jungkook yang masih SMP menjadi kekasihnya karna taruhan di komunitas underground. Jungkook saat itu populer dikalangan anak underground karna dancenya yang sangat bagus. Skill dancenya setara dengan Jung Hoseok, Seniornya di komunitas. terlebih saat itu Jungkook masih muda, banyak yang menyukainya. Hingga Namjoon dan kawan-kawannya di komunitas rap underground membuat taruhan, siapa yang bisa memacari Jungkook maka dialah yang berhak mendapatkan 1 unit mobil audi dan Namjoon memenangkan taruhan itu. Hingga suatu ketika diakhir kelas 3 SMU Namjoon ketahuan prang tuanya sering berkumpul di komunitas yang menurut ayah Namjoon itu merupakan komunitas anak-anak kurang kerjaan dan kelas rendah. tanpa bisa berpamitan maupun bertemu Jungkook, Namjoon dipindahkan ke Seoul.  
Sekaranglah bagi Namjoon untuk menjelaskan kemana dirinya menghilang saat itu.  
"Ayah mengetahui kegiatan komunitas setelah salah seorang pekerjanya dari daegu melapor ke ayah. saat itu ayah langsung datang ke Daegu untuk membawaku kembali ke Seoul. aku minta maaf dan terima kasih sudah menjado kekasihmu selama sebulan. namun kali ini bolehkan aku memulai dari awal?" Namjoon menatap intens manik hitam Jungkook. Namjoon jika boleh jujur dia menyukai Jungkook meskipun hanya taruhan saja. Taruhan yang tak pernah diketahui oleh Jungkook. jungkook menerimanya saat itu karena cinta. cintq dan suka berbeda. cinta tetap Cinta tapi Suka bisa menjadi cinta. saat ini Jungkook memang sudah melupakan Namjoon namun karena pertemuan ini, Cinta itu tumbuh lagi.  
"Berhentilah bekerja ini. Mulai malam ini kita akan pulang ke apartemenku dan hidup bersamaku". Namjoon bertekad mengeluarkan Jungkook dari hidupnya yang seperti neraka ini. siapa yang ingin hidup dari hasil memuaskan nafsu? tak ada bukan? Namjoon melakukan ini untuk membayar kesalahan dimasa lalunya dan memulai semuanya dari awal dengan Jungkook.  
Jungkook mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya.  
"Rapmon hyung, ah aniya boleh aku memanggil Joonie Hyung seperti dahulu lagi? apa kau masih mau denganku?" Namjoon tertawa dan mengacak pelan poni basah Jungkook.  
"Tentu saja, Takdir memang selalu aneh. Jangan lagi menginjakkan kaki disini. Kau sudah milikku dan tak ada yang boleh memegangnya" Namjoon mencium kening Jungkook.  
"Hey aku ingin servise tambahan dari kekasih lamaku" Jungkook melotot ke arah Namjoon dan memukul pelan dadanya. Menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajah jungkook.  
"Hey aku belum berkata iya bukan?" Jungkook meraih kejantanan Namjoon dan memainkkanya. hal itu sukses membuat "tegang" namjoon.  
Namjoon tak perlu jawaban iya dari Jungkook karna dia tau Jungkook tak akan menolahnya. Ditariknya tubuh jungkook ke kasur dan ditindihnya.  
Namjoon melupat dengan rakus bibir pink Jungkook yang mulai membengkak karna terlalu sering di hisap.  
Jungkook tak kalah kasar untuk membalas lumatan Namjoon.  
Meluapkan rasa cinta dan rasa rindu yang ada di hati mereka. Tangan Jungkook masih setia di Kejantanan namjoon. memijat dan mengurut pelan kejantaan itu hingga ereksi. Jungkook melebarkan pahanya seakan memberikan kode untuk Namjoon supaya mereka bersatu kembali. namjoon Tersenyum melihat jawaban tanpa kata-kata bahwa Jungkook menerimanya kembali. Dimasukkanlah perlahan kejantanan itu ke lubang hangat dan ketat milik jungkook dan tertanam sempurna kejantanan itu. Mereka bersatu malam ini. Malam di awal kisah mereka. Esok tak akan ada lagi kesedihan di kehidupan Jungkook.  
Namjoon Mendekap erat tubuh Jungkook dan berjanji dalam hati taka akan melepas Jungkook lagi.  
Malam ini berakhir dengan Lenguhan dan desahan nikmat mereka berdua. Bersatu kembali bukan untuk seorang pemuas nafsu melainkan sepasang kekasih.  
 **.**

"hidup seperti halnya menikmati tequilla, rasakan dahulu asam asinnya kehidupan baru kau akan memperoleh rasa yang nikmat dalam kehidupanmu. Cara mendapatkan rasa nikmat dalam meminum tequilla mengajarkan arti kehidupan pada kita".

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
